Dos Raros enamorados
by princessoftherock
Summary: Sucrette no cree en el amor, Armin no lo conocia, pero eso cambio cuando la conocia ¿ Podra Armin llegar al corazon de Su? ¿ Que barreras tendra que Romper ? ¿ Su podra creer en el amor?
1. Chapter 1

Su Pv:

Me desperte por el puto despertador, no queria ir a la puta escuela, pero tenia que hacerlo, me levante de la cama, me di un largo baño, me puse mi ropa oscura y despues me maquille, estaba terminando de maquillarme, cuando escucho la bocina de una moto, veo a mi mejor amigo Castiel,yo agarre el desayuno que mi tia me preparo y lo comi, lo iba a hacer esperar a Castiel sabia que eso le molestaria, cuando termine sali de mi casa

- Por fin,ya me iba a ir - me dijo enojado

- Te hubieras ido- le dije y me subi a su moto, escuche como se rio y arranco la moto, cuando llegamos a la escuela, Castiel guardo su moto y yo me fui a mi primera clase, como siempre me sente al final de todo y me puse a escuchar musica, estuve escuchando un buen tiempo musica hasta que la puerta se abrio y entraron todos los estudiantes

- Alumnos- llamo el profesor Forro, "ups me equivoque", - tenemos alumnos nuevos- dijo el preofesor Ferres, entraron dos chicos, eran gemelos y los dos ean bastante extraños, uno tenia el pelo celeste y el otro parecia un adicto a los video juegos

- Dos raros mas al curso- dijo Amber y sus amigas se rieron

- Una neurona menos- le dije y ella me fulmino con la mirada, ella piensa que soy su hermano que con esa mirada yo le decia que era una broma

- Calmense, por favor- dijo cansado- Ellos son Armin y Alexy, Chicos pueden sentarse- para mi mala suerte se sentaron una mesa adelante que yo y la clase empezo

- Gracias por defendernos- dijo el chico pelo de azul, creo que era Alexy

- No los defendi, dije lo que pense- el asintio la cabeza y se dio vuelta, yo me volvi a poner un audicular mientras que el profesor seguia con la clase

Armin Pv:

- Levantate y brilla- dijo mi mama, yo abri los ojos, hoy empezaba la escuela y no dormi nada, estuve jugando toda la noche, mi nuevo juego de Mario y solo dormi 2 horas, me levante de la cama y me di un baño para quitarme el sueño, pero rapido, me habia despertado tarde y mi hermano me apuraba, me puse la ropa que el me habia elegido ayer a la noche y despues tome mi mochila con las cosas para la escuela y mi Psp

- Estoy emocionado- dijo mi hermano mientras llegabamos a la escuela, yo solo asenti la cabeza, llegamos a tiempo, para entregarle los formularios al delegado y despues nos explico como llegar al aula, llegamos al mismo tiempo que todos, bueno casi todos, porque una chica ya estaba ahi sentada

- Dos raros mas al curso- dijo una chica rubia y dos chicas que estaban atras ser ieron

- Una neurona menos- dijo la chica que estaba en el fondo, que por primera vez la v bien y ea hermosa, parecia un angel caido, por su ropa y su maquillaje oscuro, pero aun asi era muy hermosa

- Calmense, por favor- dijo el que era el pofesor- Ellos son Armin y Alexy, Chicos pueden sentarse- Alexy eligiio sentarse adelante de la chica que nos defendio

- Gracias por defendernos- dijo Alexy feliz

- No los defendi, dije lo que pense- el asintio la cabeza y se dio vuelta, ¿ quien se creia que era para tratar asi a mi hermano ? , le iba a responder pero no queria tener problemas el primer dia, pero mas adelante me enfrentaria con esa chica

¿ Que les parece ?


	2. Chapter 2

Su Pv:

Cuando termino la primera clase, me fui de la escuela no estaba de humor para soportar nada, le avise a Castiel que me iba y despue me escape. Hoy hace 1 año perdi a mis padres en un accidente de coche, desde ese dia vivo con mi tia, pero no esta mucho en casa porque es una dentista y muchas veces va de congreso en congreso. Asi que nunca esta en casa, cuando entre a mi casa fui a mi habitacion y me acoste en mi cama. Antes del accidente yo no era asi, yo era la tipica chica, que le gustaba ir de compras, ropa de muchos colores y salir de fiesta con sus amigos pero el accidente lo cambio todo para mi, mi vida dio un giro de 180 grados y estoy contenta de haber dejado de ser la adolescente hueca llena de amigos falsos, por lo que soy ahora que tengo un amigo de verdad

Armin pv:

Despues de que terminaron las clases fui a buscar a la chica gotica para reclamarle, pero no la encontre

- ¿ Que haces?- me pregunto mi hermano

- Buscando a la chica que te ofendio- le dije

- No me ofendi- me dijo con una sonrisa- es mas me cayo bien

- Hablas en serio?-

- Si , cualquier chica que haga que mi hermano levante una ceja, me cae bien- yo lo mire- y no me digas que no por que te vi

- Me sorprendio lo que dijo- Alexy se rio y siguio caminando, Alexy piensa que porque cuando veo una chica levanto una ceja , me interesa y no es asi, esta chica no me interesa para nada, es mas la detesto por haber ofendido a mi hemano

¿ Que les parece?


	3. Chapter 3

Su pv:

Estaba escuchando musica, cuando mi tia entro

- Hola Su - dijo mi tia sonriendo - Como estas ?

- Bien - le dije

- Como te fue ? - me pregunto con una sonrisa

- Bien - le dije, ella me sonrio

- Si necesitas algo, avisame - me dijo, yo asenti la cabeza y ella se fue, se que mi tia trata de ser una madre para mi, pero no puedo aceptarla, no todavia es demasiado pronto, para tener esa ralcion con ella y no se si se pueda dar, agarre mi celular y vi algunas fotos que tenia, yo con el uniforme de porrista, con unas " amigas ", se decian porque cuando mis padres murieron ellas me ignoraron y me sentian lastima, entonces acepte a venir a vivir con mi tia.

Armin pv:

Estaba jugando mis juegos, cuando entro Alexy

- ¿ Que haces ?-

- Jugando - le menti a Alexy, el se rio - De que te ries ?

- Que esta en pausa- yo vi el videojuego y Alexy tenia razon, en realidad no estaba jugando, estaba pensando en que hacerle a esa chica, aunque se que a Alexy no le molesto, a m si y me las pagaria. Solo tengo que pensar como, le pediria ayuda a Alexy, pero no me la daria porque la chica le cayo bien y piensa que terminaremos juntos. Ni en sus sueños, nunca sadria con ella, es rara

¿ Que les parece ?


	4. Chapter 4

Su pv:

Al dia siguiente, cuando me desperte hize mi rutina diaria y baje a desayunar

- Su que quieres desayunar ? - pregunto mi tia

- Lo que sea - le dije, ella me sirvio el desayuno y empeze a desayunar, cuando termine de desayunar, agarre mi mochila y me fui al colegio, cuando llegue fui al salon, iba a probechar el tiempo que quedaba hasta que toque la campana para que las clases empiezen, cuando llegue vi que los chicos nuevos estaban sentados, yo me sente atras de todo

Armin pv:

Habiamos llegado temprano al Sweet Amoris y fuimos al salon, yo empeze a jugar con mi Psp, mientras que Alexy miraba una revista de moda, la puerta se abrio y entro la chica rara, era el momento ella se sento atras de todo, yo apague mi PSP y me dirigi hacia donde estaba ella

- Oye tu - ella me miro - ¿ Quien te crees para ofender a mi hermano ?

- Yo no ofendi - me dijo

- Si lo trataste horrible, cuando el te trato bien - le dije

- No me importa lo que piensas - me dijo eso me hizo enojar

- Sabes que eres la tipica chica rebelde, que no quiere incluirse a la sociedad - le dije enojado - y tus padres deben desear estar muertos antes de seguir aguantandote- cuando dije eso me di cuenta que sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas

- No hable de lo que no sabes - me dijo eso agarro su mochila y se fue

Rosalya pv:

Estaba yendo a mi casillero con Violeta, cuando veo que Sucrette esta llorando

- ¿ Que le habra pasado ? - pregunto preocupada Violeta, aunque ella no nos considera sus amigas,pero para nosotros si lo es, la seguimos y vimos que entro en el zotano

- Ve a buscar a Catiel - le dije- yo averiguare que ha pasado - ella asintio la cabeza y se fue a busarlo

Castiel pv:

Estaba con Lysandro en el patio, hablando de la nueva cancion que queria escribir, cuando viene Violeta

- Castiel - yo la mire - Su esta en el zotano llorando - yo me levante de donde estaba sentado y fui hasta el zotano, la encontre que estaba apoyada en el hombro de Rosalya, mientras trataba de consolarla, yo me acerque a ellas y la alee de Rosa, le hize una seña para que se vaya, ella hizo caso y le acaracio la cabeza a Su

- ¿ Qe paso ? - Su nego la cabeza , yo la aleje y la mire - Alguien te molesto ? - ella miro para abajo

- Llevame a mi casa - me dijo, salimos del zotano y la lleve a su casa, gracias a dios su tia estaba trabajando

- Ahora si dime que paso ? - ella me miro y me conto to - no quiero que te metas en preoblemas

- No lo hare - bese su cabeza y me fui a la escuela, tendria que aclarar los problemas con Armin, cuando llegue estaba en la puerta - Oye Armin - le dije enojado

- No soy Armin, soy su hermano gemelo - me dijo

- Donde esta el ? -

- Esta en el baño - me dijo y yo lo fui a buscar , el estaba en el baño, yo lo agarre de la remera y lo apegue contra la pared

- Oye que te pasa ? - me pregunto asustado, yo lo solte y le pegue una piña

- Que sea la ultima vez que te metas con Su - el me miro

- Entonces que no se meta con mi hermano - dijo enojado - y aparte le dije lo que se merece ? - le volvi a pegar

- Fijate lo que dices - le dije

- Yo defendi a mi hermano de esa rara - dijo en su defensa

- Vos sos raro, y es porque queres - le dije- y ella no es rara es especial, pero no porque ella quiso - le dije y sali del baño

¿ Que les parece ?


	5. Chapter 5

Armin pv:

Cuando ese chico Castiel se fue, vi que donde me habia golpeado tenia un poco de sangre, me lo limpie con agua y despues fui a buscar a mi hermano, cuando me acerque a mi hermano veo que una chica de pelo blanco creo que su nombre era Rosalya se me acerca y me pega un cachetazo

- Oye que te pasa ? - le dije vi que atras de ella venia Violeta y Alexy

- Eso te pasa por hacer llorar a Su - dijo se dio media vuelta y se fue

- Sin duda tiene amigos raros como ella - dije cuando Alexy se me acerco

- Su no es rara - dijo Violeta - lo que pasa que le paso algo muy malo

- Asi que ? - Violeta y Alexy se miraron

- No te lo puedo decir - dijo y se fue por el mismo camino

- Vamos - me dijo Alexy, se ve que estaba enojado conmigo, porque caminaba rapido y jugaba con la correa de su mochila, cuando llegamos a casa, mi madre se sorprendio cuando me vio golpeado

- ¿ Que te paso bebe ? - agarro su botiquin y me empezo a limpiar

- Un chico me golpeo porque me pelee con una chica rara - dije

- No le digas asi - dijo Alexy

- Ella te ofendio y encima la defendes - le dije enojado

- No me ofendio y te mereces ese golpe por lo que le dijiste - dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo de jugo

- Solo dije lo que es - dije mi madre trataba de calmarnos - sabes como deben sufrir sus padres que sea asi, sabes los disgustos que tiene su madre

- No tiene ningun disgutos , porque sus padres estan muertos - cuando dijo eso mi madre y yo nos sorprendimos - por eso Su es asi y tu la insultaste diciendo eso - dijo enojado - y aparte no necesito que me defiendas porque ella nunca me ofendio - termino de decir eso y se fue a su habitacion enojado

- Espero que mañana busques a esa chica y le pidas perdon - dijo mi madre mientras cerrba el botiquin, no podia creer lo que habia pasado, fui un idiota ahora que me doy cuenta a Alexy nunca le molesto lo que dijo, a el que mas le molesto fue a mi y el tiene razon el no es un niño chiquito y sabe como defenderse, sin duda tenia que pedirle perdon a esa chica, todavia me acuerdo como cuando le dije eso como se llenaron de lagrimas sus hermosos ojos, de donde salio eso , tendre que hablar con Alexy si el sabe lo que paso a los padres de Sucrette debe saber donde vive, fui al cuarto de Alexy y entre, el estaba escuchando musica, yo llame su atencion y el me miro

- Sabes la direccion de Sucrette ? - el nego la cabeza

- Le vas a pedir perdon ? - me pregunto

- Si - el suspiro - Mañana averiguare y te digo

- Gracias - le dije y el me sonrio, yo me fui a mi habitacion, con lo que me dijo Alexy ni a los video-juegos quise jugar me sentia culpable por lo que le dije, todavia me ardia el labio por el golpe de Cstiel, pero no lo culpe me lo merecia a ese golpe


	6. Chapter 6

Armin pv:

Al dia siguiente cuando me levante, me prepare para ir a la escuela y baje a desayunar, Alexy estaba desayunando, yo me sente a su lado y empeze a desayunar. Cuando termne de desayunar fuimos a la escuela

- Alexy necesito que me averigues la direccion de Su - le dije me sentia culpable por haberle dicho eso

- yo me encargo - dijo y me guiño el ojo para irse a su casillero seguramente, yo empeze a buscar a Sucrette por toda la escuela, pero no la habia encontrado, espero que Alexy tenga suerte y pueda conseguir la direccion

Alexy pv:

Fui a buscar a Rosa a su casillero y ella estaba hablando con Violeta

- Hola chicas - las salude con un beso y Violeta sonrio - Alguien sabe la direccion de Sucrette ?

- ¿ Para que quieres saber ? - pregunto Rosa con desconfianza

- Necesito hablar con ella - le menti Violeta y Rosa se miraron pero despues agarro un papel y escribio la direccion

- Confio en ti Alexy, no hagas que me arrepienta - yo asenti la cabeza y fui a buscar Armin que seguramente estaria en nuestra primera clase, cuando entre al salon el estaba jugando con la Psp

- La consegui - le dije cuando me sente a su lado, el paro el juego y me sonrio

- Cuando salgamos de aqui ire a su casa para hablar con ella - el dijo y me agarro el papel de la mano , en eso entro el profesor y todos los alumnos detras de el

Su pv:

Hoy no iba a ir a la escuela no tenia ganas, le habia dicho a mi tia que no me sentia bien y por eso me iba a quedar en casa. Aproveche el dia para limpiar la casa y limpiar mi cuarto para mantener mi cabeza ocupada, cuando termine de limpiar me di una ducha, me cambie y me puse a ver una pelicula. La pelicula habia terminado cuando sono el timbre supuse que era Castiel porque ya se habia hecho la hora de salir de la escuela , me levante del sillon y abri la puerta y me sorprendio cuando vi que era uno de los chicos nuevos

- Armin ? - pregunte porque no me acordaba si ese era su nombre

¿ Que les parece ?


	7. Chapter 7

Armin pv:

Me di cuenta que cuando Sucrette abrio la puerta me miro sorprendida, seguramente era la ultima persona que esperba verme en la puerta

- ¿ Armin ? - ella pregunto, yo asenti la cabeza - ¿ que hace aqui ?

- Necesito hablar con vos -le dije mientras entaba a su casa

- No te invite a pasar - ella me dijo enojada, mientras me sentaba en el sofa - tampoco te invite a pasar - ella sus piro pesadamente - dime ya lo que me tienes que decir y vete de mi casa

- Queria pedirte perdon por lo que te dije -

- Okey, listo vete - dijo y abrio la puerta para que me vaya

- No puedes ser oir una vez amable conmigo ? -

- Lo estoy haciento, te estoy diciendo que te vayas o tendre que obligarte - me dijo y se apoyaba en la puerta , justo en ese momento aparecio una mujer de pelo fucsia

Su pv:

Armin estaba por irse cuando aparece mi tia, me mira a mi y despues a Armin para volver a mi y guiñarme el ojos, seguramente creyo que era algo mas que un compañero

- Hola mucho gusto soy Agatha - dijo mi tia felizmente

- Me llamo Armin - yo rodee mis ojos, lo que me faltaba le cayo bien, eso significaba que iba a pensar cualquier cosa

- Mucho gusto Armin - dijo con una sonrisa - ¿ quieres algo de tomar ?

- El ya se iba - le dije

- Me encantaria - yo mire a Armin y mi tia fue a buscar algo para Armin

- ¿ Porque aceptaste ? -

- Porque tengo sed y tu no me ofreciste nada - dijo en señal de defensa

- Me insultaste, vibiste a mi casa, pasate sin que te invite y ahora aceptas tomar algo - le dije enojada y el asintio la cabeza- tomas eso y te vas - le dije para ir a mi habitacion y escuchar un poco de musica

Agatha pv:

Cuando sali de la cocina con un vaso de jugo para Armin vi que mi sobrina no estaba

- y Su ? - le pregunte

- le dolia la cabeza - dijo Armin tomo el vaso, para despues agradecerme e irse , ese chico me gustaba para mi sobrina , no como Castiel qe siempre estan todo el tiempo juntos, Castiel es mala influencia todo lo contrario a Armin


	8. Chapter 8

Su pv:

Mientras escuchaba musica, vi por la ventana de mi habitacion , pude ver como Armin se iba de mi casa, yo me acoste en la cama asi seguir escuchando musica, que fue interrumpida cuando mi tia entro

- Su - ella me llamo como si estuviera enojada

- ¿ Que ? - le dije en el mismo tono

- ¿ Porque fuiste mala con ese chico ? - me pregunto con los brazos cruzados

- No fui mala - me defendi , ella no tenia que saber la discusion entre Armin y yo

- Si fuiste grosera, el solo vino aver como estabas ? - me dijo runciendo el ceño

- No me importa, el no me cae bien - le dije

- ¿ Quienb te cae bien ? - pregunto - ese chico rebelde que psa tiempo con vos ?

- Se llama Castiel, me cae bien porque es mi amigo y me apoyo en un momento muy importante de mi vida - le dije refiriendome a la muerte de mis padres

Agatha pv: 

Cuando Su me dijo eso miro para abajo, yo bese su cabeza y sali de su habitacion, sabia que esa " rebeldia " que tenia era por lo que paso con Lucia y Felipe, el psicologo me explico que podia pasar algo asi y aunque no me guste me alegro que ese chico Castiel sea su verdadero amigo y este con ella para lo que necesite. Aunque me gustaria que se lleve bien con Armins se ve que es una persona amable, ademas de que hubo un brillo en la cara de Su y Armin cuando entre y ellos estaba hablando de algo que Su no me quiso decir, lo unico que espero que ella pueda volver a ser esa chica dulce que siempre fue con todo el mundo, pero entiendo porque es asi ademas de la muerte de sus padres , las que eran sus " amigas " le dieron la espalda cuando paso eso

Su pv:

Despues de que se fue mi tia me quede pensando, aunque me cueste admitirlo, deberia ser un poco mas amable con Armin, el no sabia nada de mis padres y cuando supo lo que me habia pasado vino a pedirme disculpas. Tendre que hablar con el y decirle que puedo llegar a perdonarlo, pero antes tengo que averiguar ¿ Quien le dijo a Armin ?

Armin pv :

Cuando volvi a mi casa y entre vi a mis padres enojados

- ¿ Donde estabas ? - pregunto mi madre

- Fui a hablar con la chica - ella asintio la cabeza, yo me fui a mi habitacion y mi medre le explico que era lo que habia pasado, cuando entre vi a Alexy esperandome

- Como te fue ? - pregunto mientras ordenaba mi ropa

- Mal - el me miro , yo agarre mi PSP y empeze a jugar, Alexy me saco el juego y puso pausa, para luego sentarse a mi lado y mirarme a los ojos , sabia que no me devolveria mi juego hasta que sepa que es lo que paso , yo suspire y le conte todo lo que paso

- Entendela - Alexy me dio mi psp, - la insultaste feo y aunque tu no sabias nada, no debiste decirle algo asi - el me dijo acercandose la puerta - y no digas que lo dijiste para defenderme, porque yo no te pedi ninguna ayuda - dijo y salio de mi habitacion. Tengo que aceptar que Alexy tenia razon, el nunca se enojo por lo que dijo Sucrette, yo fui el idiota que la insulto y yo solo merezco esto y las golpizas de Castiel.


End file.
